1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic condenser.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer ceramic condenser is one comprising a multilayer body constituted by a plurality of dielectric layers laminated together, first and second terminal electrodes respectively positioned on opposite side faces of the multilayer body, and a plurality of inner electrode groups provided within the multilayer body in a laminating direction thereof (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-37126). Each inner electrode group includes a first inner electrode connected to the first terminal electrode, a second inner electrode connected to the second terminal electrode, and a third inner electrode connected to none of the first and second terminal electrodes. The first to third inner electrodes are arranged so as to hold the dielectric layer therebetween such that a plurality of capacitors connected in series are formed between the first and second inner electrodes.
Since a plurality of capacitors connected in series between the first and second inner electrodes are formed in the multilayer ceramic condenser disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-37126, the voltage applied to each capacitor decreases, whereby a higher withstand voltage can be achieved within the component. The multilayer ceramic condenser disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-37126 can raise the surface flashover voltage.